


<Summer Magic>.04

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】Summer Magic [4]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612





	.04

-

裴柱現和康瑟琪交往的三年來，幾乎沒有吵過架。

可是沒有爭吵，不代表心裡就沒有疙瘩，有時勉強的和好，反而是缺少溝通的體現，讓關係變的危險。

裴柱現和康瑟琪都是不安的。

只是不安的本質大相逕庭，卻又有幾分相似。

裴柱現知道，康瑟琪對自己很好。

雖然康瑟琪有時很遲鈍，傻呼呼的，但她清楚明白，不論遭遇什麼危險，康瑟琪都會毫不猶豫擋在自己面前，就算是為她擋子彈，這種不像話的事情都會做的。

即使如此，裴柱現還是會不安。

因為康瑟琪是個大笨蛋，尤其是對誰都嘿嘿笑的時候，簡直可愛的過分，她卻連自己是個多有魅力的人都不知道。

康瑟琪感受不到那些視線就算了，裴柱現可清楚了，喜歡康瑟琪的人，從出道以來數都數不清。

雖然康瑟琪總是說自己漂亮，但認識這麼久了，也許她早就看膩了，所以才會這麼久了都不碰自己吧。

康瑟琪知道，裴柱現對自己很好。

雖然她對每個人都是那麼溫柔，但她清楚明白自己就是有那麼一點不一樣。

不論提出多麼荒唐的理由，康瑟琪就是能預測到裴柱現會寵溺的答應。

即使如此，康瑟琪還是會不安。

因為裴柱現是個喜歡假裝堅強的傻瓜，即使身為戀人，都很少看到她哭泣的樣子。

而裴柱現會哭泣的狀況，她只見過兩種，一種是在練習生時期因為辛苦和沒有明天的未來而哭，另一種則是說到家人的時候。

因為是戀人阿，她比誰都明白，他們都是多麼不容易才走到出道，也比誰都明白，家人在裴柱現心中便是最軟的那一塊。

也因為是戀人阿，她比誰都清楚，他們的關係是世界上最容易讓以上的事情帶來變化，甚至是毀滅的。

公司會接受嗎，社會會接受嗎，家人會接受嗎。

總是想著，也許裴柱現和同年齡的、或者是比她更高年齡的男性交往，不管怎麼說，都比自己好吧。

即使是最微不足道的不安都會累積，最終失控的爆發。

-

康瑟琪的爆發，是在回到宿舍以後打開冰箱的那一刻。

原本想在冰箱拿一瓶飲料讓自己冷靜下來再回房間，畢竟剛剛和裴柱現坐計程車的路上全都充斥著難熬的沉默。

但當她打開冰箱看見上周，也就是交換靈魂的前夕，她買給裴柱現的蛋糕還好好的躺在裡面的時候，她再也忍不住了。

走進房間，裴柱現雙眼無神的坐在床沿，似乎在沉思著什麼。

仍然是讓人窒息的沉默在空氣中放肆咆哮，然而康瑟琪冰冷的語氣似乎並沒有讓情況更好。

「歐尼，剛剛說的『很好的朋友』，是什麼意思？」

「那你原本打算說什麼？」

「歐尼，會不知道嗎？」

裴柱現輕嘆一口氣。

「瑟琪，我只是覺得在那個狀況下不適合，我們應該先討論過再－」

「是不適合嗎，還是只是不想說？」

「康瑟琪你一定要這麼兇嗎？」

從康瑟琪一開口，裴柱現就被嚇到了，她從來沒有看過康瑟琪這個樣子，不像熊，更像是一隻眼神兇狠的獅子，平常溫和的氣質一點影子都沒有。

再仔細一想，其實是康瑟琪從來沒有對她生氣過。

「歐尼不想回答，就算了…我變成歐尼的樣子之後，我才更深刻了解到底多少人喜歡歐尼。」

「我今天遇到上次送你東西的前輩了，他送你什麼，一定是跟你告白的對不對…連你不喝咖啡都知道，還有那個簡訊，說想你的簡訊…」

「你在說什麼？」

康瑟琪一邊講著，今天的回憶就一邊湧上，雙手緊緊握拳，語氣也開始哽咽。

裴柱現雖然一頭霧水，但看見康瑟琪難過的樣子後還是趕緊站起身，想伸手去拉康瑟琪的手安撫她，卻被那人刻意的閃躲掉了，手尷尬的停在半空中。

兩人就這樣面對面的又僵持了好幾分鐘。

「歐尼有想過嗎？」一樣是冰冷的聽不出情緒的語氣。

「想過什麼？」

「想過…我們的未來，想過跟家人公開，我甚至…還想過結婚。」

「歐尼，有沒有曾經想過這些…歐尼會想要跟我結婚嗎？」

康瑟琪低著頭，眼淚啪搭啪搭的滴在地板上。

「瑟琪，這件事情不是馬上就可以－」

「那就是沒想過對不對，歐尼沒想過對不對，所以也嫌棄我送的戒指，從來不帶出去對不對？」

「瑟琪阿，我不是故意不戴戒指，對不起，你聽我解－」

康瑟琪的眼神凌厲，裡頭是委屈和憤怒胡亂的總和，音量也因為情緒激動的不斷提高。

如果是平常，她一定會發現裴柱現現在有多麼害怕，還有捨不得她眼眶裡打轉的那些淚水。

康瑟琪完全失控了。

「歐尼為什麼要說對不起，歐尼又沒有做錯什麼，是我，都是我的錯，也許我們－」

「不要說你會後悔的話。」

「歐尼，我只是害怕我一直在耽誤你。」

而裴柱現殘存的理智就在康瑟琪甩門離開的那一剎那徹底消失殆盡。

砰的一聲後她就像被刺破的氣球，癱坐在地上，視線隨之模糊。

裴柱現並不是簡單的掉眼淚，而是完全的失聲痛哭，一開始還想倔強的用手抹去，可下一秒淚水還是不聽話的從眼角湧出，不到幾秒鐘就沾濕了衣領。

而康瑟琪幾乎是一甩門之後就後悔了。

自己到底在做什麼？

在房門愣了一分鐘後，她轉頭打開房門，眼前的景象更是讓康瑟琪更明白了自己到底做的多麼過分。

她慌張的坐到地上向裴柱現靠近，伸出手要安撫她。

「你不要過來，不要管我！」

「歐尼，對不起，對不起…」

裴柱現用力的抵著康瑟琪的肩膀要推開，康瑟琪則是不放棄的試圖讓自己更靠近一些。

其實以目前交換的身體條件來說，康瑟琪是吃虧的一方，可裴柱現實在哭得太厲害，使不出力氣，最後只能任由康瑟琪把自己摟進懷裡。

康瑟琪一隻手緊緊扣著裴柱現的腰，另一隻手輕輕撫著她的背，不停輕聲說著對不起。

「歐尼對不起，是我剛才太過分了。」

「你不是要走嗎，你走啊，你走阿嗚嗚…」

「歐尼，對不起，對不起…我怎麼可能走，是我太過分了，對不起…」

康瑟琪停下輕拍的動作，用雙手把裴柱現抱得更嚴實。

沒想到這樣的擁抱讓裴柱現徹底崩潰了，她用盡全力的哭喊，甚至忘了對方現在用的是自己的身體，還用力的捶著康瑟琪的背。

「我當然有想過未來…我怎麼可能沒想過…」

「可是你怎麼可以甩門，怎麼可以讓我一個人在這裡…」

「你怎麼可以這樣兇我…」

「我就說我不知道你在說的前輩跟簡訊是什麼了你都不聽，我說什麼你都不聽…」

「你知不知道，知不知道我以為你不要我了…我以為你不要我…」

裴柱現說完話，又埋在康瑟琪的頸側抽泣了好久以後，才憤恨不平的開口，語氣稍微緩和了一點，但就真的只是一點。

「你剛剛要去找李宣美對不對？」

「我沒有…歐尼…怎麼可能，我找宣美歐尼幹嘛。」

「我看到你的手機了，你把紀錄都刪掉了，你們在聊什麼不能讓我知道的？」

「阿，那個是…」康瑟琪吞了一口口水。

「前一陣子不是因為行程很忙嗎…都還沒有送歐尼周念紀念的禮物，去年送的那個戒指…歐尼不是不喜歡嗎…我想說宣美歐尼的眼光比較好，才請她幫我一起挑的－」

「等等，我什麼時候說我不喜歡了。」裴柱現吸了吸鼻子，哭過以後語氣顯然比剛才冷靜許多。

「歐尼不要騙我了，明明一次都沒有戴出去過，嗚嗚…」

倒是康瑟琪，一講到戒指兩個字竟然就開始哽咽了。

裴柱現有些傻眼，剛才不是還在安慰自己嗎，怎麼現在又換你開始哭了，這樣再哭下去又不知道要哭到什麼時候了。

她趕緊掙脫康瑟琪的擁抱，捧起康瑟琪的臉強迫她和自己視線相對。

「你記不記得我有一次在舞台上把戒指弄丟了。」

「嗚…嗯？」

「我是怕會弄丟，所以才不戴的。」

「你送什麼，我都會喜歡的。」

「以後不要再瞞著我偷偷做什麼事情了。」

「那…那個前輩跟簡訊…。」

「我仔細想了一下，之前是有聽經紀人歐巴說，有前輩要轉交東西給我，只是歐巴一直放在公司，所以我根本看都沒看過，不信的話，你明天問歐巴就知道了。至於你說的簡訊，我是真的不知道那是什麼。」

「噢…」

裴柱現用指尖把康瑟琪的眼淚抹去。

「你去洗澡好了，把我的臉哭成這樣，好醜哦。」

-

氣氛變得有些微妙。

以往康瑟琪都會主動把裴柱現擁進懷裡才入睡。

雖然說剛剛好像是和好了，但從洗完澡直到躺上床後兩人都沒有對話。

康瑟琪開始疑惑歐尼會不會其實還沒完全原諒自己？如果還沒原諒自己的話，那擁抱肯定是不行的吧？

她輕輕的挪動身子，把頭輕抵在裴柱現的背上當作試探。

「我要睡覺了。」

「嗯。」

果然還是不行啊，幾乎是才剛有接觸，裴柱現就立刻開口，語氣還是冷冰冰的，康瑟琪嚇得趕緊向後拉開距離。

「我說我要睡覺了，康瑟琪。」

「嗯。」

「你沒聽到我說的嗎？」

「我當然有聽到阿…」

「那你為什麼不抱我？」

裴柱現稍微側身，拉著康瑟琪的手環過自己。

康瑟琪愣了一下才把另一隻手從裴柱現的頸子下方穿了過去抱緊她，隨後把自己的臉貼在裴柱現的後頸，聲音也變的軟軟悶悶的。

「歐尼…我們這樣算是和好了嗎？」

「誰要跟你和好阿。」

「只是你沒抱我的話，我會睡不著。」

「歐尼…對不－」

「不要再講對不起了。」

一聽到康瑟琪又要道歉，裴柱現捏了一下她的手，假裝生氣的警告。

「康瑟琪你真的很壞，我明天就要去吃很多肉，把你的身體吃的圓滾滾的，讓你的腹肌消失，哼，最好吃成大胖子好了，就不會有那麼多人喜歡你。」

「明明喜歡歐尼的人才多！那我也要用歐尼的臉拍很多很醜的自拍照，而且還要不擦防曬乳在外面閒晃一整天，把歐尼的皮膚曬得很黑！」

「康瑟琪！」

「我隨便說說的…」

-

「歐尼睡了嗎？」

「幹嘛。」

「我們和好吧。」

「我說過，我不要跟你和好。」

「我真的要睡覺了。」

「康瑟琪我好冷。」

「給我再抱緊一點。」

裴柱現把手覆上康瑟琪在腰間的手掌，光是想像康瑟琪在身後委屈嘟嘴的模樣，裴柱現閉著眼笑得更開心了。

\------------------------------------------------------

不顧桌上成堆的專輯剛才被我激動的全推到地上，我用顫抖的手點著滑鼠，檢閱著方才從相機傳輸過去電腦的照片。

雖然是偷拍的角度，可是仍然拍得十分清楚。

那是今晚在路邊，我親眼看見裴柱現從後方擁抱康瑟琪的照片。

換作是其他人也許看不出什麼，可是我知道。

柱現努那和康瑟琪一定是戀人，從柱現努那的眼神我就看的出來了，那是我從來沒看過的眼神。

以前怎麼從來沒發現呢。

被欺騙的屈辱感從心底油然而生。

柱現努那，你怎麼可以背叛我，從你出道以來我就喜歡你的。

我喜歡了你這麼久。

甚至最近好不容易花了好多錢才買到你的電話號碼的。

我不會放過你的…

我得不到你，別人也不可以。

我憤怒的從牆上滿滿的海報隨便撕起一張，並用美工刀狠狠畫過裴柱現的臉。

-

*私生飯視角成就get(?)


End file.
